Johnathon's daughter
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Emily was with her father when they were injected at Nimh. She escaped with the rats, her father and Mr. Ages. How will she affect the outcome of the story we all know? R&R This is my first Nimh fic, so please be nice. Rated T just in case. JustinXOC
1. tragedy

_Alright, meaning to write this for... well, I watched the movie for the first time in a long time since I was little, so ever since then... lol... I know it's a weird idea but please please please just go with me on this... please be nice for this is my first secret of Nimh fic... thanks, r&r. bye! Oh, and I am not going to sit there and watch the movie word for word matching it... because yeah... it just doesn't make it fun anyway... I will do my best... but I'm not going to watch any clips unless I absolutely have too. Also, this is just one story I will write, cause I had another idea also, and didn't know which one to use... so... I went with the more obvious one... _

disclaimer: I do not own anything of Secret of Nimh. All I own is Jenny, and... I think that's it.

_

* * *

_"Johnathon Brisby was killed today while helping with the plan. It has been four years since our departure from Nimh, and our world is changing. His eldest daughter, Emily, has taken the fall hard and will have to make up a lie as to not inform her mother of us ever existing. We cannot stay here much longer. Johnathon was a dear friend. I am lost in knowing how to help his widow. She knows nothing of us or the plan. Perhaps best I do nothing at present. I shall miss him." The old rat wrote in his journal of the tales he's had. He turned, and held up a red stone.

"Johnathon, wherever you are. You're thoughts must comfort her tonight. She will be waiting, and only Emily will be there baring news." he turned to a chest, and placed the stone inside.

"Farewell, my friend." he patted the chest, and walked away.

* * *

"Mother?" asked Emily, pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"Oh, Emily. Timmy's still sick." she said.

"Still?" she asked, turning around, her green eyes filled with astonishment. _she really does look like her father. _

"I'm afraid so. I'm going to go see Mr. Ages about some medicine." said Mrs. Brisby.

Emily knew he was busy mixing up some stuff to help with "the plan"

"Maybe later, mother?" asked Emily, covering for Mr. Ages the best she could.

"Now, Emily. We have no idea what this is... Only Mr. Ages will know. I'll describe to him what it is and hopefully, he knows and has some medicine for it." said Mrs. Brisby.

"Okay, I'll put some broth on." said Emily, knowing she will loose this fight anyways.

"I'll be back. Watch after your brothers and sisters, will you?" she said, walking out.

"Sure." she said, turning around to look at Timmy's room.

"Where'd mom go?" asked Teresa, walking out of her room yawning.

"Oh, to see Mr. Ages. Timmy's still sick. I was just on my way into his room when you walked by." she said, looking at the door.

"Still sick? Oh dear." said Teresa, worried.

"What's going on?" asked Cynthia, walking out of her room as well.

"Momma's just gone for a bit. She'll be back in an hour or two." explained Emily.

two hours later, Emily was in the bedroom with Timmy rubbing his head with a moist towel. Teresa was playing with Cynthia and Martin was acting like he was the boss, as always.

"You're okay, Timmy. You'll be okay." she said, rubbing his head.

"Brisby!" she heard the far off voice of her auntie Shrew.

"Oh great, what does she want?" she asked, mostly to herself because Timmy was so weak.

"Brisby!" she came in. Emily set the washcloth down, and stormed out.

"Auntie! Auntie, Timmy's sick!" said Cynthia, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, don't tug dear!" she said, shrugging the child off. Emily came to stand in front of her.

"Oh, where is your mother dear." she said, more loudly than needed.

"Will you please be quiet. Timmy needs rest. He's very ill." said Emily, more nicely than she planned to.

"Oh, of course. Now, where is your mother?" she asked, a bit more quietly.

"Oh, she went to see Mr. Ages about some medicine." she explained.

"That ol' coot!" she mocked Mr. Ages.

"He's wiser than you." Emily defended.

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" Martin suddenly said, obviously trying to draw attention to himself. "I'm not even afraid of the great owl!" he said.

"Hush up!" said Shrew.

"Oh, you hush up!" he said pointing a finger at her.

"Precocious monster!"

Griping bullfrog!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Loud mouth!" Martin had won. Shrew stood up.

"Well, I never!" she said as Teresa grabbed her shawl for her.

"That will be quite enough!" she said, and she started to walk away. As she ascended the steps, though, her scarf caught on the steps, and she fell.

The children, along with Emily began to laugh.

"Why you insolent little-" she stopped, seeing Mrs. Brisby run in.

"Martin!" she said, "Auntie Shrew! What's going on!"

"Indeed!" she said, beginning to walk away.

"Please, come back inside." she said, holding out her arm invitingly.

"I have just one thing to say! that child is a brat!" she said, pointing at Martin.

"Yes, yes I will speak with him!" said Mrs. Brisby, feeling embarrassed by his behavior.

"Well, back to business. I came to inform you that the frost is off the ground, and moving day is at hand! Prepare to move your very very odd, family!" said Auntie Shrew, turning back around to walk out again.

"Well, now you've done it!" she said once the shrew left the home.

"It was Martin." said Teressa. Emily looked guiltily down before walking back towards Timmy's room.

"The shrew means well. She only wants to help." said Mrs. Brisby, pouring some broth in a bowl and pouring the powder she had gotten from Mr. Ages into it. She then headed off to Timmy's room.

"gosh, I'm sorry mom." said Martin, and soon him, Teressa, and Cynthia were walking into Timmy's room.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Brisby asked Emily.

"Yes, just very very sick. Did you get the medicine?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, well. I'm going to go out..." said Emily, walking towards the door.

"Fine dear." said Mrs. Brisby, not really noticing what Emily was saying. All she thought about as she fed Timmy the broth were memories. Memories of before the other four. When Johnathon had gone missing with Emily.

~memory~

"Alright, me and Em are heading out to explore, Maria!" said Johnathon, taking one look at his young daughter and wife.

"Don't be too long." said Mrs. Brisby, putting a pot in the fire.

But, they never had returned. for 2 months, Nimh tested them along with others. They were injected with some weird fluid, and suddenly their world changed. They became, intelligent. They all waited until the Doctor was out and then, without a trace, they read how to unlock their doors.

20 rats, and 12 mice escaped. all the rats made it. However, all the mice fell down the shaft, all but three. Mr. Ages, Johnathon, and Emily, who had held tight to her father.

With nowhere really to go now, they all followed Johnathon and Emily back to their home. The rats stayed at the rosebush, and Johnathon and Emily returned home, welcomed by tears of joy from Maria (Mrs. Brisby). Of course, Mrs. Brisby didn't know anything of Nimh. So all she knew was that they disappeared for two months and came back smarter somehow. Johnathon showed her many new things, like how to read and write a bit. Emily too. But, they kept the secret, never telling how they had become smarter or of the rats of Nimh.

~memory~

_Alright, I guess that's it. Oh, and just so you can tell, I'm almost following Emily through the story so yes I will use some of the scenes from the actual movie, but here's what Emily is doing during the movie as well... so hope ya'll like it... please r&r and I'll begin on the next chapter asap_


	2. Moving Day

_Alright, Hope y'all like how far I've gotten already... I'm not even to the action yet... lol... but I'll get there... don't worry. LOL... I'm getting to the part where I rated it T for so you guys are warned and remember, she's known **him **since Nimh, so just go with it... lol... notice I didn't give any names away! mwahahahahahaha... once again, I am going off of kinda her part in the story therefore I will not copy down the whole entire movie cause that will get annoying... love all my readers and keep reading... love you all and keep on reading y'all! _

_

* * *

_Emily scurried along the trail her and her father had always followed when going to the rosebush. She scurried into the edge of the grass. the Rosebush was right in front of her. The farm house was to the right. She looked around nervously... then, sensing no danger, she scurried out from the grass towards the rosebush, halfway there, though, she saw a flash of gray. Than, within no time at all, Dragon, the farm cat was right behind her... chasing her all the way.

"Oh!" she screamed, trying to get away. She turned another way and ran for the porch of the farm house. She dived under it.

"You okay?" came a voice, and she looked up to see Justin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, taking his hand of help. She stood back up.

"Mr. Ages is drugging Dragon." he said. No sooner had he spoken, Mr. Ages appeared in the hole, hollering in pain grabbing at his leg.

"oh no!" she said. She scurried up the hole to help him out. Dragon's paws swiped under the table at her. _Great, she must have just let him in for dinner. _she thought, thinking back to just running away from him. Finally, she got Mr. Ages through the hole to Justin.

"Jump!" called Justin, and she jumped through just as a paw swiped over the hole.

"That was close!" said Emily, landing right by Justin who was kneeling by Mr. Ages.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get it to the food." Mr. Ages apologized.

"I'm sorry if anything. I tried to post pone my mother. But, she ended up seeing you anyways." Emily said, trying to put the blame on herself."

"Well, I'm glad she visited. Timmy needed that medicine."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked him.

"Oh, I believe so. The way she described it." he said, rubbing his head.

"Well, lets get back to the rosebush." said Justin, grabbing Mr. Ages arm. Emily grabbed the other and they carried the mouse back with them.

They got back to the rosebush, following the trails deep down.

"Hello Brutus." Emily greeted. He lowered his axe and nodded to her.

"Hi, Em." he replied back, watching as they passed.

"Ah, Emily." came a sly voice and she turned her head to see Jenner.

"Hi Jenner." she said, not really wanting to talk to this particular rat at the moment.

"And what brings you to the rosebush?" he asked, making friendly conversation.

"Helping, now if you don't mind I'm taking Mr. Ages to get patched up." she said, shoving past him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized..." he stopped, realizing she wasn't even listening now already half way down the hall. He lowered his head and walked off with Sullivan.

"I've tried, and tried!" he said, once they were in a deserted hallway.

"Oh, Jenner." Sullivan tried to comfort his friend, patting his shoulder.

"I don't need your sympathy!" he suddenly barked.

* * *

"Well, I think he'll be okay." said Justin, as both him and Emily walked out of the rat's infirmary.

"I hope so." she said, as they made their way to the rat dorms.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Justin asked her, leaning an arm on the wall and looking at her.

"Well, this is the plan." she said, grabbing his shirt making him bend forward in a kiss.

"Oh, god I missed you!" he said, holding her.

"I was only gone three days. I could only get away now. It was much easier for dad to get away and me to follow. You know, his excuse... meeting the guys. I don't have much of an excuse." she said, giggling.

"Well, I'm glad you came now." he said, just as they reached his dorm.

Justin pulled her close, rubbing his arms on hers. She cooperated, and not five minutes passed and they were too the bed.

* * *

Emily awoke, feeling Justin's arms around her. Then, she looked around, realizing she had actually fallen asleep and her mother may be worried sick.

"Justin!" she squeaked, falling out of bed.

"You okay?" he asked, getting up and helping her up herself.

"Yeah, Justin. What time is it?" she asked, grabbing her blue shawl. It looked much like her mother's, except considering hers was blue of course.

"I. I don't know." he said, looking around.

"I gotta go. What if mom worries?" she said worriedly, running out the door.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her arm and kissing her. She seemed to calm for a second before pulling away again.

"Justin, I love you! But I gotta go!" she said hurriedly, running out.

"bye." he muttered, not really caring whether she heard him or not. He turned and went back in his room, sitting on the bed for a moment. Finally, he got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

_oh, shit! It's the morning. The plow!" _she thought, listening to the sound of the far off engine heading straight for her home.

"Mom!" she squeaked, jumping into the cement block.

Everyone was gone from their beds, all but Timmy.

"Where is she?" she asked, to herself, running back out.

Right when she reach the surface, the tractor stopped.

"Mom!" she shouted, before running into her and Auntie Shrew.

"Oh, Emily!" Maria threw her arms around Emily in a big hug. "Where were you?" she suddenly asked.

"I had wandered too far and took shelter under the farmer's porch." she lied, having already made up a lie.

"Oh. Now then, what were you saying about an owl?" said Mrs. Brisby, turning back to Auntie Shrew.

"The Great Owl, he knows all. You need to go to him."

"But! But I couldn't. Owl's eat Mice.!" Mrs. Brisby squeaked, understanding now.

"but, we're fighting for Timmy's life. Now show a little courage!" she said, shaking her finger, and walking through the cover.

"Yeah, and I'll go with you mom." Emily added, grabbing onto her mom comfortingly.

"Oh, I would very much like that!" said Mrs. Brisby, feeling a little better. Finally, they all relocated the Brisby children and went back to the cement block.

"No plow, thank goodness." said Mrs. Brisby, grabbing Cynthia's hand, and walking back to the cement block as the three eldest followed.

"Alright children. Auntie Shrew is here to watch you while me and Emily go to see the owl." said Mrs. Brisby, once they were back inside.

"Thank you again." said Maria, as she and Emily left.

The two set off in the direction the shrew told them the Great Owl's tree was in. Suddenly, a crow flew in over head.

"Hi, Mrs. Bris!" said the crow.

"Um, mom?" said Emily, and Maria turned towards her daughter.

"Oh, this is Jeremy. He helped me escape Dragon yesterday." she explained.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy." said Emily.

"Jeremy, this is my daughter Emily." said Mrs. Brisby.

"Oh, and where you two off to this fine day?" asked Jeremy.

"We're going to see the owl." said Mrs. Brisby.

"That's a long walk. Maybe I could fly you there." said Jeremy, turning around so they could mount him.

"I don't know." said Mrs. Brisby.

"You'll like it!" said Jeremy, coaxingly.

"Well, alright." she said as her and Emily mounted.

"Hold on!" said Jeremy, jumping up into the air. Mrs. Brisby grabbed the string and Emily grabbed her mother.

"See, isn't this great? I told you you'd like flying!'' he said.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this!" said Mrs. Brisby, looking back at her daughter who had the same expression.

"don't worry. When we get to the great owl, he'll know just what to do!" said Jeremy, trying to switch subject.

"Owl's eat mice!" she exclaimed.

"Only after dark." he insisted, cutting through the forest. soon, they landed on a giant old oak. Emily and Mrs. Brisby hid behind Jeremy's legs.

"No turning back now momma." said Emily, and with that they walked forward, very slowly.

* * *

_Alright, hope y'all like cause I like! lol... ya, I usually can't write that serious, and suddenly I just could... I'm just that good. Thank you very much and I'll be back later with more... tata for now! _


	3. The Owl

_Alright, looks like they're just getting to the tree... mwahahahaha... what will the owl say? okay, if you've seen the movie, you know... but what will be different? mwahahahaha... lol... okay, I got nuttin... just read it!_

_

* * *

_Maria and Emily peered inside.

"Hello!'' said Jeremy from outside. "Anybody home?" he continued... "Well, the place looks deserted, guess we better just go home.

Suddenly, a giant gust of wind came out and blew all three of them back. Jeremy shivered with the two mice in his wings.

"Come inside my home." came a voice from inside. Mrs. Brisby and her daughter approached the hole cautiously. They stopped outside, ready to turn back if needed.

"Come inside, or go away." the voice said again. Mrs. Brisby gathered all her courage, as did Emily. They both walked in the home, looking around as they walked down the path. Suddenly, Emily felt a presence behind them.

"Mom!" she squeaked, and both of them stared in horror as a spider prepared to pounce on them. Before it could though, a giant foot came down on the spider.

"ah!" screamed Mrs. Brisby, holding onto her daughter. Her daughter hugged her back and they stared at the owl. It came out of it's sleeping pose and stood in front of them.

"Why have you come?" it asked them in a gruff voice.

"Forgive us for disturbing you, but my son is in grave danger." explained Mrs. Brisby slowly. "the plow has come early this year." she finished.

"Move your family!" he said, not even seeming to care.

"Yes, I would move. But Timothy has pneumonia. He can't even get out of bed." she explained further.

"You must move from a place that will be safe from the plow." he said in a not caring voice once again.

"Please, there must be another way." she pleaded.

"There is no other way. Now, I must bid you good evening Mrs..." he waited for her to give him a last name.

"Mrs. Brisby." she said solemnly.

"Brisby?" he said, suddenly turning around. "Mrs. Johnathon Brisby!" he said, bringing his face down to hers.

"Yes, he was my father and her husband." said Emily, wanting a say in all this.

"But how do you know about him?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"That is not important." said the owl. "I will say this... his name is not unknown in these woods."

"Please sir, I'll do anything to save Timmy. Anything." the owl seemed to look at them with sorrow.

"There is one way. Go to the rats." said the owl. Emily's ears perked.

"But I don't know any rats." Mrs. Brisby said helplessly.

"In the rosebush." he said.

"Oh yes, by the farm house." she said knowingly.

"Go there, ask for Nicodemus." he said, flapping a wing.

"What!" said Emily. then, covered her mouth to hide her astonishment.

''Nicodemus?'' said Mrs. Brisby, making sure she had the name correct. "But how can they help?" she asked as the owl turned around.

"They can move your house to the lee of the stone." he said.

"No rat could move my house." she said.

"I'm sure they could." said Emily, knowingly.

"They have ways." the owl agreed.

"I must go. It is night." the owl finally said, walking out. He stopped at the entrance and looked back at the mice.

"Remember, the lee of the stone." he took off.

"what did he say?" asked Jeremy, who seemed more of a chicken than a crow at that point.

"He said to go to the rats." said Mrs. Brisby.

"What rats?" asked Jeremy.

"The lee of the stone." Mrs. Brisby seemed entranced by it.

* * *

The next morning, Mrs. Brisby took off for the rosebush. Emily wasn't there that morning, probably off doing her own thing again.

"Jeremy? What on earth!" said Mrs. Brisby, coming to look at the crow.

"I'm in disguise!" he chuckled.

"Will you be quiet, what if they hear you! You're going to get us killed!" she said, trying to keep Jeremy quiet.

"I'll keep a lookout!'' he said, trying to fly up and having his "disguise" snag on a branch. he snickered.

"he he, looks like nobody's coming." he said.

"If you wanted to help me, you'd go away." said Mrs. Brisby, trying to get away from the crow.

"That's very brave of you, but what if something were to happen, I mean think of the kids!" said Jeremy.

"That's it!" said Mrs. Brisby.

"That's what?" asked the crow.

"Oh Jeremy. Someone strong should be protecting my children." said Mrs. Brisby.

"Hey, I'm big and strong!" he said, pointing. "I could protect your kids."

"Oh would you?" she asked, batting her eye lashes!

"You can count on me!" he said, saluting before pulling his disguise back up. She turned back to the spot she had thought looked like an entrance when she heard Jeremy's snicker once again.

"Oh yeah, where do you live?" he asked.

"By that big stone in the garden." she said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Bris! I love kids and they love me!" he said, running into the cat. The cat, still sleeping, wrapped it's paws around his disguise. He, being allergic to cats, sneezed inside the disguise and went flying out from the air pressure.

Mrs. Brisby walked inside cautiously. Electricity shot everywhere.

She walked down the long path, looking at all the wonders inside. Suddenly, an axe came down in front of her.

"Um, hello." she said to the giant rat who had thrown the axe down in front of her.

"I'm Mrs. Brisby. I was told to see Nicodemus. Are you Nicodemus?" she asked, beginning to feel frightened. He started throwing warning shots at her and chased her away. She ran down the trail and hid behind a shield.

"Who goes there." came a familiar voice.

"Me." she said.

"Mrs. Brisby!" it was Mr. Ages, bandaged up from his terror with Dragon the night before.

"What, how did you get in here."

"The plow has come early this year, and the chill in the air could kill Timmy." she said.

"but that doesn't explain why your down here." Mr. Ages implied.

"and that big rat chased me away! But i must see Nicodemus. The owl told me to see Nicodemus."

"Yes, yes. Perhaps you should-" he cut himself off, realizing what she had said, "The, the owl said?" he questioned.

she nodded.

"What owl? What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"I went to see the great owl!" she said.

"Wait, you say you saw the owl!" He removed his glasses in wonder.

"Yes, and he told me to see Nicodemus" she sat down on a branch.

"Yes, yes. I know Nicodemus..." he muttered to himself.

"He lives with the rats." Mrs. Brisby explained.

"Or more specifically, the leader..." he explained himself.

"How do you-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Nobody has ever seen the owl! And lived to tell about it!" he said astonished.

"Please, well you take me to him?" she asked.

"Well-" he stood there pondering before finally saying, "I suppose... yes I can. but for your sake, I hope your telling the truth." he said, beginning to walk back.

"What about that big rat at the entrance? I can't go back there." she said, frightened.

"Oh, that's just Brutus." Mr. Ages shrugged it off. So, the mice journeyed into the rosebush.

* * *

_hope ya'll like it... bet none of you can guess where Emily wandered off to... mmm? lol_


	4. Meeting the Rats

_Alright, back and ready... hopefully... and idk how close to the movie I actually am getting but I hope it's close... anyways, continue reading please and I will continue to update as soon as I am able, which won't be a lot lately because even during summer I am super super busy... I live on a farm... lol... enough said... okay, anyways... if I am done rambling... the story!

* * *

_"I'm sorry, but I just noticed you were limping. What happened?" Mrs. Brisby said as they rounded a corner.

"That's none of your business." he said. Just as he finished saying that, he was grabbed from behind.

"Reveal thy name!" he whispered.

"Justin you feather head! Get off!"

"Okay, okay. Just having a bit of fun! The meetings already-" he was cut off by someone yelling from down the hall.

"Justin, will you get your tail in there! Jenner's at it again!" Then, she came into view and stopped wide eyed.

"Emily!" Mrs. Brisby exclaimed.

"Um, hi mom." she said, standing up and almost trying to hide behind Justin and Mr. Ages.

"Emily, what is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Brisby demanded.

"Well, um. Can I explain later we-"

"You most certainly cannot!" Mrs. Brisby said, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"But there's this meeting and we need to get our house moved and at the meeting in progress right now would be perfect for somewhat of an announcement!" Emily said, trying to hide the fact that she had been in the rosebush and Mrs. Brisby had not known. Mrs. Brisby knew she was trying to avoid the explanation of why she was at the rosebush, but resisted and shrugged.

"Okay, okay. let's go to this... um... meeting of yours." she said, shaking her head.

"So, what is Jenner doing?" asked Mr. Ages as they walked towards the oil lamp that would carry them down to the gathering room.

"He's at it again. He's attacking Nicodemus openly though." said Emily.

"Nothing will come of it. It will pass." Justin added. They hit the bottom and the water flooded out.

"Sorry for coming at such a bad time." Mrs. Brisby said.

"Oh mom. Your a Brisby." said Emily.

"She's right, you should be welcome here anytime." Justin added.

They walked towards the big doors and Mr. Ages pressed his ears up against the door.

"Oh, come on. You suspicious old goat." said Justin, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and opening the door, carrying him in and setting him down. Jenner was in the middle, flipping his cape about and giving his views of 'the plan'

"The plan is nothing but an old fools fantasy. Nicodemus would have us destroy this colony only to lead us to starvation in some wilderness."

"But the humans would surely kill us!" said one of the council members.

"Not if we got them first!" he said pointing a finger.

"He means war!" said another one standing to the side.

"We'll be out numbered!" the rest agreed.

"Hear me!" Jenner shouted. "The Thorn Valley plan is the aspiration of idiots and dreamers. We-" he turned to see the three mice and Justin standing there. "were just talking about you." he said pointing.

"That's refreshing Jenner, usually you're screaming about us." said Justin looking around.

"Who is that!" he said spotting Mrs. Brisby hiding behind Justin and the mice. "You know the rules. There are no visitors here!"

"Allow me to present... Mrs. Johnathon Brisby." said Justin, moving so she could be the center of attention.

"Johnathon Brisby is dead!" said Sullivan standing on the side.

"she's not one of us, what is the meaning of this!" Jenner pointed out, then he stopped short in his glare from Emily glaring at him.

"Send her away!" said one of the council men. "Let's get back to business!"

"Wait wait!" said Mr. Ages, hopping around on the one foot he had. "She has been to see the great owl!"

"And I witnessed it!" Emily said to prove the point.

"Her home was Johnathon's home." said Justin.

"We have urgent problems of our own. Let the lower creatures fend for themselves!" said Sullivan from his corner again.

"Yeah, it's my home to jerk!" Emily shot an evil glare at him too. He shrunk back for only a moment.

Argument broke out among the rats again and Jenner went over to Sullivan.

"Wait, wait my friend. I smell an opportunity. Maneuvers of this nature is dangerous. Accidents could happen."

"Accidents?" Sullivan asked. The high councilmen looked over at them.

"Jenner!" he commanded, wanting his vote.

"I'll explain later." he whispered before going back out in front of all the rats.

"Mrs. Brisby, a thousands pardons for the ill-temper of my colleague. It would be a privilege to to assist Johnathon's widow and of course Emily's mother, one of our own, in any way. We are but your humble servants!"

a chorus of agreement roused among the rats as they agreed with Jenner that they would move the Brisby home.

"Thank you." she muttered, sounding frightened. Emily rolled her eyes at Jenner as he walked slowly away.

"He's up to something." Mr. Ages decided. "Now, take Mrs. Brisby to the library." he told Justin and Emily. With that Justin and the mice walked out the door.

* * *

_idk... what ya'll think... lol... anyways, r&r and I'll be back soon. _


	5. The Plan

_Okay, idk but I guess I'm following it... sure, it might change randomly but i hardly care cause this is my story.

* * *

_"How did you find it before me?" Maria asked her daughter as they made their way down the hall towards where she was to meet with Nicodemus.

"Oh, well. You know how dad is well known around here?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't explain what you're doing here." she said sternly.

"Actually, it has everything to do with why I'm here." she inquired.

"What?" she asked her daughter astonished.

"Um, perhaps after your visit with Nicodemus, you will understand." Justin threw in, not wanting to see an argument break between the two mice.

Mrs. Brisby walked into the room. Emily watched as the door shut.

"Well, I suppose we should go get the boats ready." said Emily.

"Yes, we gotta be ready to leave for tonight." Justin agreed with her.

"Alright, well, I'll go get the rope. How many boats? twenty?" she turned to Justin. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll run and get that." she scurried down the hall and Justin watched after her until she disappeared around the corner.

(_Author's fill in real quick, during all this Mrs. Brisby is finding out about Nimh and stuff. The reason why I'm not writing that is because I'm following Emily, for the most part that is, in this adventure. LOL... notice how I said for the most part... anyways, I'm done with the fill and I'm going to get back to the story now)_

Emily rounded the corner and squeaked in surprise.

"Hello Em." said Jenner, trying to charm her, grabbing her hand and kissing it. She waited for him to release her paw before pulling away.

"Why do you always avoid me?" he asked her, his green eyes flickering with curiousity.

"Well, because you seem to always come around at the wrong moments." she said, trying to be nice.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, before, I was helping Mr. Ages get to the infirmary. Now, I'm trying to get rope for the boats tonight."

"Oh, I could help." he offered.

"that's fine. I've already got help."

"Who?" he asked her.

"Oh, Justin is preparing the boats while I gather rope. Then, he'll help me thread it through."

"But I meant carrying it." he interjected again.

"Oh, come on." she said, and punched him in the arm playfully. "I'm a tough girl." with that she scurried off.

Justin waited by the boats for Emily to get back. She rounded the corner, carrying bundles.

"Oh, god! Here honey." he said, coming over to help her with the pile and setting them beside the boats.

Jenner peered around the corner, snooping.

"Thanks." she muttered, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Jenner's eyes got wide and he went back from the corner. He walked down the passage and ran into Sullivan.

"Jenner! I've been looking all over for you. Now, what's the plan!" he asked hastily.

"Sh!" he said, covering his friends mouth. He then released him, and peered back around the corner of the passage way, where Justin stood at Nicodemus' room.

"Nicodemus, the boats are ready. We can leave any time." he waited until Nicodemus walked around the corner to the boats.

"I don't get it Jenner!" Sullivan said, referring back to the plan. Jenner let out an evil chuckle.

"With Nicodemus out of the way, what's to stop us from taking over?" he said with a vengeance.

"Jenner, you can't kill Nicodemus." Sullivan insisted.

"No taste for blood, huh!" he said, hitting his friend in the nose. "They've taken the animal out of you."

"What if we're discovered." Sullivan continued his worries.

"Na, listen. The Brisby home is a big cement block. In the moving, what if it should fall." he let it drown for a moment.

"An accident?" Sullivan questioned.

"Of course. Cut the lines, and the weight of it will crush his bones!" he said, shaking his fist with vengeance.

"It's risky." said Sullivan, rubbing at his throat.

"Without Nicodemus, the plan will die. We can stay here as long as we like."

"And what about Justin?" Sullivan kept asking questions. Hate entered Jenner's eyes.

"Well, he takes my girl! Leave him to me." he lowered his cape around himself darkly.

* * *

While walking to the boats, Mrs. Brisby turned on her daughter.

"So, looks like you'll out live me even longer now, huh?" she said with a smile.

"It's so nice not to try and hide this from you now." Emily inquired, pulling on a rope to set the boat off once Nicodemus and Mrs. Brisby were settled. Justin stepped in, and she hopped.

"Well, I'm just saying. And you and your father releasing the rats. How courageous. And, what about you two in general?" she asked, looking at both Justin and Emily when she said it.

"What about us?" asked Emily nervously.

"I'm not that dim witted. I know love when I see it." she said laughing at her daughter. Emily blushed and Justin looked at her.

"Now, what about Dragon?" asked Mrs. Brisby, motioning back to moving her house in the open like that.

"Well, whenever we have a long project, Mr. Ages fixes up a powder to give to him."

"How do you get him to take it?" she asked him.

"You have to go into the kitchen and put it in his food. The only way to the kitchen is through a tiny hole in the floor. Ages tried it yesterday. that's how he-" he paused and looked at Emily.

"Broke his leg?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"Yes. And if it weren't for Emily, we might not even have Mr. Ages at all right now." he added. Maria looked at her daughter.

"Really?" she asked, not sure whether she should be proud or worried that her daughter was so close to danger.

"Yes, she jumped under the porch just in time and jumped through the hole and shoved him down, nearly getting swiped up by Dragon herself." Justin said, making a prize out of Emily.

Suddenly, rocks fell from the ceiling and nearly hit the boat. The boat rocked and Emily started to fall off. but, Justin caught her.

"That was close." He said, letting her go and getting back to rowing.

"What's up there?" Mrs. Brisby asked him, looking curiously upwards.

"The old Mill. It's falling apart. I hope it stays there until we're done with the plan."

"The plan? What is... the plan?" she asked curiously again.

"to live without stealing." Nicodemus said from behind her.

"It's wrong to take electricity from the farmer." said Justin.

"My child, we can no longer live as rats. We know too much." Nicodemus said, leaning forward to exaggerate.

"We're almost there." said Justin.

"Mom?" Emily asked.

"Yes dear." Maria said.

"Well, about the plan. I was going to go with them." she said. Maria got a worried look on her face.

"You are old enough to make the decision yourself, and you have been able to keep the secret of Nimh away from me this long. I suppose, if you decide to, you can go." Maria said, before turning back to Nicodemus.

"Your majesty, I should probably go prepare the children, for tonight that is." she said, beginning to get out of the boat.

"I'll be home in a while." Emily said as Justin got out to tie the boat up.

"Um, Nicodemus. I was wondering..." she trailed off and then looked nervously around. "Oh, nothing. Good bye!" she waved and began to scurry up the water fall.

"Something's bothering her." Emily whispered to Justin.

No sooner had she said that, Mrs. Brisby came back down.

"I volunteer! For Dragon." she said.

"What! Mom, you know I can." said Emily.

"Nicodemus, this is no job for her." said Justin.

"Please. I will not let another of my family members be put into danger of that cat!" said Mrs. Brisby.

"Well, neither will I!" said Emily walking over.

"As you wish." Nicodemus told Mrs. Brisby.

"Very well. I will meet you at the farmer's house at dusk." said Justin, looking at Emily who had a glare upon her face.

* * *

After Mrs. Brisby left, Emily turned on Justin.

"Now what! I lost my father to that damn cat, I'm bound to loose my mother. It's a Brisby thing!" she said nearing sobs.

"I'll watch her closely." Justin promised.

"but! No, I'm going with you!" she insisted.

"Fine. But no jumping in after your mother. Understood?" he said. She nodded, and so they waited for dusk.

* * *

_Well, what's gonna be different from the movie, huh? Oh, and review your favorite song and leave the artist... Idk... just being random... lol... ta ta for now... mwahahahahahaha... oh, and yes I am indeed making a story for the second Secret of Nimh as well cause, well, how would you think Timmy's big sister would affect that adventure... lol... anyways, If I'm done rambling.. please read and review and I'll get started on the next chapter... lol_


	6. Moving the house

_Alright y'all, hope you guys like this and remember, I might not follow the movie very well, especially since the movie made it so that Mrs. Brisby nearly fell in love with Justin. So, my character is Justin's girl... anyways, whats goin to happen with Jenner, and will the farm house scene be the same? lol... Well, read to find out!

* * *

_Mrs. Brisby scurried across the field towards the farm house. Emily hadn't come home, so Mrs. Brisby assumed she would be with Justin. No sooner had she thought so, she crawled under the house and there Emily stood by Justin.

"Alright, all you gotta do is put this powder in his bowl." Justin instructed.

"Okay." she said, beginning to climb through the hole to the kitchen. Emily looked after her mother fearfully.

"You better leave that cape." he said, and she took off the amulet that Nicodemus had given her and the shawl that looked like Emily's.

"I can't do this." she said, quivering and holding the powder close to her chest.

"Of course you can. Don't look at the door." said Justin. "Just wait... Now!" he said. She didn't move.

"Go! Now!" he said more sternly, and she took off scurrying across the floor. Emily watched as she hit the food dish, threw the powder in, and scrambled back off. She was almost to the hole when suddenly, something came down around her, trapping her.

"Mom! Don't let the cat in yet! I've caught a mouse!" came the little boy's voice.

"No! Mom!" said Emily, trying to jump through the hole. Justin grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Damn!" he said, letting her go and pointing her out wards.

"We'll come back for her later." he insisted. "Don't worry, he plans to make a pet out of her. She'll be easy to get." he added. With that, they scurried off towards the Brisby home as it began to rain.

"Hey there, Brutus!" said Emily, coming up and hugging him.

"Um, Emily? Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be your sister." she whispered in his ear. He hugged her tighter.

"that's great. Has he purposed?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I'm getting assumptions." she said giggling.

"Bro!" called Justin from the house. "I need some pulleys!"

"Coming Justin!" Brutus called, running over to get some rope and a pulley.

_another Author's cut in... ha ha... just saying, I don't care if it never made Brutus or Justin brothers... because I think it's awesome for them to be brothers... just saying... so You don't get confused. _

Soon, the pulleys were ready and Justin began conducting the work while Nicodemus walked on top of the rocks. Emily watched on as well, considering there was really nothing she could do being a mouse and not as strong. Mr. Ages stood by her.

"So, has he purposed yet?" asked Mr. Ages.

"How do you-"

"Oh, I know dear child. What, being as old as I am, I know love when I see it and it's just vibrating around you two."

"Well, he hasn't purposed yet. But I hope any day now he will." she said with sparkle in her eye.

"He will probably after we all get settled into Thorn Valley." Mr. Ages predicted. Then, without warning, they heard snapping.

"Mr. Ages!" Emily said worriedly as she ran towards where the debris was. broken levees and ropes and pulleys lie everywhere. Justin grabbed a stick and lit the end on fire.

"come on! I see him!" he called, obviously trying to find Nicodemus like many of the others were. Suddenly, they came upon where the cement block was under neath all the wood and saw Nicodemus' arm sticking out.

"Nicodemus!" said Emily.

"Oh no!" Justin said, holding her tight.

They went back out solemnly, knowing they couldn't do anything. Justin sat on one of the sticks near the opening where they had crawled through to find Nicodemus.

"I'm going to go tell Mr. Ages." said Emily, knowing Justin wanted some peace and quiet. He had been close to Nicodemus.

"Nicodemus is... is..." she trailed off once she had reached the old mouse. He took her arms and hugged her.

"Oh my dear." he said as tears escaped his hard eyes.

Jenner stood up on a rock in the middle of all the rats.

"Wait, where was he in all this moving?" Emily asked Mr. Ages in a low voice. Mr. Ages just shrugged it off.

"Friends, we cannot move the Brisby home." he said.

"Well, we can't just leave it here." Mr. Ages muttered.

"The equipment has been destroyed." Jenner insisted before continuing. "One day we shall journey to Thorn Valley just as Nicodemus wanted. But not now."

"Justin!" Emily heard a call in the distance.

"Come, let us return to the rosebush." Jenner said, also hearing the call.

"Oh, Emily. Mr. Ages!" she said. "what happened! The children!" she said suddenly, grabbing Mr. Ages' arm.

"They're fine. Nicodemus is... dead." he said, hanging his head.

"Oh no!" said Mrs. Brisby hugging him. Emily turned around as she jumped upon the same rock Jenner had just been on.

"You're in great danger! Nimh is coming!"

"Nimh!" said the rats in surprise.

"Yes. You will all die unless you leave the rosebush tonight!"

"Lies!" Jenner said, clutching his fist.

"Please! You must believe me!''

"What if it's true!" said one rat.

"We'll all be killed!" said Jimmy, another rat.

"Don't panic!" said another rat.

"Don't listen! She's hysterical!" said Jenner, standing up on the same rock as she.

"Get out now!" she cried.

"You get out!" he shoved her off the rock. "I've had enough!" he drew his sword from before.

_thank god I brought this puppy just in case. _thought Emily, drawing her sword to defend her mother.

"Jenner! stop this." her and Mr. Ages yelled, trying to get him away from Mrs. Brisby.

Soon, her and Jenner were sword fighting, and Mrs. Brisby looked on in terror. Suddenly, Emily heard Justin behind her.

"Emily!" he said worriedly, and it drew her attention away from Jenner just enough...

Jenner's sword pierced her left side, and she dropped her sword, falling backwards into Justin's arms.

"Emily!" he said, holding her.

"He killed Nicodemus." she said knowingly, having already pieced it together when Jenner had been no where in sight when the pulleys broke.

"The stone!" they heard Jenner say as he looked at Mrs. Brisby.

"Jenner!" said Justin, holding up his only weapon; a stick.

"Get out of my way!" he insisted, running for the Mrs. Brisby.

Justin managed to throw him back enough to grab Emily's sword from the ground where she had fallen. Sullivan stood behind Jenner, grabbing at his arms to try to hold him back as well.

"argh!" Jenner shouted as he cut across Sullivan's chest, annoyed with his best friend's betrayal.

Now, Jenner was in another sword fight, only this time it was with someone who was better trained. Emily had been trained, but Justin had only showed her the ropes, hoping she would never have to use the skills he taught her.

Finally, Justin ran up a cliff of rocks.

"It was you!" he said as he ducked from the sword nearly taking his head off. "she was right! You did it! You killed Nicodemus! That was no accident!" he said.

"Yes, I killed him!" said Jenner, coming up the side and fighting with Justin again.

He knocked him down the hill into the mud.

"No." said Emily, trying to stand up but being pushed down by her mother.

"He wanted to destroy everything!" said Jenner threateningly walking down the hill. "I've learned this much. Take what you can... when you can!"

"And you've learned nothing!" said Justin, flipping up a board to block Jenner's attack, and then running forward, managing to stab him in the same place he had stabbed Emily. He hadn't gone as deep though, figuring Jenner wasn't worth it.

"Friends!" he said, standing before the rats and throwing down his sword. "Tonight we journey to Thorn Valley. We will leave no evidence. No clues that the rats of Nimh ever existed. Come!"

"Look out!" called Emily as Jenner stood above Justin on the rock hill. Suddenly, a knife came flying up and stabbed the rat in the back, killing him for good. The rats looked over at Sullivan, who had used the last bit of strength he had to defeat his evil friend.

_Alright, that was long... lol... but I just couldn't stop writing... anyways... r&r, and I'll be back real soon! _


	7. The End or is it?

_alright, here is the next chapter so I'm not going to keep you waiting... _

Justin looked out among the rats. Rats who stared in awe and the two dead rats lying near the Brisby home. Mrs. Brisby kneeled by Emily, and Justin looked over to them.

"Mrs. Brisby?" he said, scurrying over.

"Oh Justin. I- I- I don't know, I- Thank you." she finally said.

"Is she alright?" he asked, kneeling down near Emily.

"I can speak you know." came the rasped voice of Emily.

"Oh my god!" he said, picking her up and hugging her. He released her, and she tried to sit up and stand.

"Emily, don't. You'll just hurt yourself." he said worriedly.

"I'm fine." she snapped, but as soon as she did, she got weak and fell back, laying down and looking up at him.

"Emily, you can't go to Thorn Valley." said an old voice, and they all looked towards Mr. Ages. "I won't allow it!"

"Why not!" she snapped at him.

"Because, you're too weak... the journey could kill you." he said.

"He's right. We'll join the others when you're better." said Justin.

"No Justin. You've got to lead the rats." said Mr. Ages.

"What!" he said, then he looked down. "No, I can't leave you."

"I'll never be far away. All you gotta do is think of me."

"Just remember, South by South by South." he told her.

None of them had realized that Mrs. Brisby had left the group.

"Justin! The block! It's sinking!" she called, and everyone looked over.

"Oh no!" cried Emily, standing up very weakly and trying to get over ...

"There must be a sink hole!" called Mr. Ages, running over the best he could with his busted leg. Emily fell back weakly and watched helplessly as her home with her brothers and sisters within sink with no one able to do anything. Justin grabbed her mother and pulled her back next to Emily. Emily stared in shock. Only then did she notice the amulet coming out of the mud. it floated with a red glow around it, going towards Mrs. Brisby.

She grabbed onto it. It burned her hands, and she let it go. but then she reached for it again. She grabbed hold of it and held it and her arms seemed to light up along until it got to her her full body. The necklace went around her neck and she had a strange glow around her. She grabbed a rope that is tied to the house, and the rope glows. Suddenly, the house is lifted and set to the lee of the stone.

As soon as the house is set down, Mrs. Brisby fell to the ground exhausted. Emily looked at her.

"Oh my god." she said.

"Come on, let's get them inside." Justin said as he grabbed Emily. Brutus walked over and grabbed Mrs. Brisby. They laid them in their beds. Justin lingered a while more, sitting on her bedside.

"I can't leave you." he repeated what he had said before.

"I'll come when I'm better. When I can make the journey." she said, resting a hand on his cheek. A tear escaped before he cleared his throat.

"You're right. Remember, though. South by south by south." he reminded her before walking out. She grabbed at her side, now bandaged by Mr. Ages.

Mr. Ages walked in right after Justin. He set a package by her bedside.

"There should be enough medicine to last you." he said, before turning.

"Wait." she said, and she hugged him. "Thanks for everything." she whispered. he walked out and she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Timothy sat at his window, looking out at his mother and siblings, all but one, outside. Teressa was bandaging her mother's hands, while Martin and Cynthia did their own thing.

Emily was awake, sitting up in her bed looking out her own window which just happened to point towards the rosebush.

"Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe Nimh didn't come." she said quietly to herself. But then she grabbed at the wound, reminding herself that Justin really was gone. She turned around in bed to stare at the wall.

_whatever happens, no matter what. I will protect you. You don't need to worry about a thing. Everything will be fine. _

_"What about Jenner?" _

_you let me worry about him. _

_

* * *

Well, that's the end... and y'all might be confused about that last part... it was a dream, a memory of what Justin had said to her when they had first really paid attention to each other... but you know... that's another story... anyways, I'm off to write the sequel that will be taking place when Timothy journeys to Thorn Valley...  
_


End file.
